


Mum’s the word

by robron_fics



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 09:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robron_fics/pseuds/robron_fics
Summary: Diane’s dying and Robert struggles with the reality of loosing a Mum for the third time.





	1. Chapter 1

You come into this world with one Mum. You expect to grow up with just one Mum, but families grow in all different shapes and sizes now. Robert, he was quite lucky when he thinks about it. He didn’t just get one Mum, he got three. 

He had Pat, not for long but she was his biological Mum and he thought of her everyday. She died in a car accident, he was only a baby. 

Sarah, she was the second Mum he had. The first time he got to know, got to love a Mum. She was brilliant, he thinks about her and often visits her grave. She died in a fire, and ever since he’s hated anything fire related. 

Then there was Diane. She was Jack’s wife, took on all three of his kids and became such an important part of their lives even long after he passed away. She’s the third Mum he had, she’ll also be the last - but he won’t have her for much longer. She’s dying, breast cancer. When they’d found it, it was too late. She still has treatment, but it’s terminal and any day now she’ll be gone. 

He think’s about the kids. Seb, he’s just turned five and he adores Diane. He has Chas too, but it’s always been important to Robert for Seb to have the Sugden side in his life. Ava, she was three and an absolute diva. Jacob, he was six months old and won’t even remember Diane. She’s leaving kids behind, grandkids and she’ll never see them grow up, get married and have kids of their own. 

He’s had three months, he’ll never have another one. He now faces the harsh reality of loosing a Mum again, burying her and her only being a memory for his children. He hated it. He was struggling, but he couldn’t admit that to anyone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert can’t let the kids near Diane. Ellis continues supporting Victoria.

It’s been two weeks since Diane’s diagnosis, and the longest two weeks of everyone’s lives. She’s been stuck at home, Bernice had turned into Florence Nightingale since she found out. Robert, he’d popped in to see her a few times but she was desperate to see the kids. He made excuses, how can he let his children grow to love a woman their about to loose? It haunted him. 

Aaron’s been amazing. He’s made sure Robert knew he was there, even letting him take his time whilst he dealt with all three kids in the morning. 

“Seb, do you want any more toast?” Aaron asked as he finished feeding Jacob. 

“Not hungry, can we see Grandma Diane today?” Seb asked. 

“Maybe later, you’ve got school first and then Nana Chas is picking you up for a shopping trip” Aaron said with a soft smile. 

“Where’s Daddy?” Seb asked. 

“He’s still sleeping, he’s been poorly so he’s having plenty of rest” Aaron replied. 

“Where’s Ava?” Seb asked. He was like this every morning, he had questions and questions that could go on for hours. 

“She stayed at Auntie Vic’s remember with her, Uncle Ellis and baby Abi” Aaron replied. 

“Oh yeah, that’s why it’s quiet” Seb said grinning. 

“Oh you’re cheeky aren’t you? That’s your sister” Aaron said amused. Seb laughed as Robert came down the stairs. 

“Morning, Seb you ready for school?” Robert asked heading over to the kettle. 

“No, I don’t like it” Seb complained. 

“That’s not the right attitude is it? You should love school” Aaron said glaring at his son. 

“You’ll get used to it, Ava not back yet then?” Aaron asked. 

“Vic said she’ll bring her over at lunchtime, apparently she’s not ready to leave them yet and Ellis is playing dress up this morning with her” Aaron replied as he walked over to his husband. Robert let out a little laugh. 

“Ellis playing dress up? That I’d love to see” Robert said amused. Aaron smiled. 

“Look uhm.. Seb was asking to see Diane, I think it’s time we took the kids round” Aaron said nervously. Robert sighed. 

“And what good will that do? She’s dying Aaron, she doesn’t need screaming kids running around the place” Robert replied. 

“No, but she does have a limit and needs to make as much memories with them as possible. Come on Robert, this isn’t fair on the kids or Diane” Aaron said softly. 

“I’m trying alright? But I can’t watch them be heartbroken when she goes. I’m off to work” Robert said. 

“Wait, can we talk?” Aaron asked. 

“We’ll talk later, bye Seb” Robert said and walked out the house. 

“Is Daddy okay?” Seb asked. 

“Of course he is, now let’s get your brother dressed and you to school before we’re late” Aaron said, he was putting in a brave face for the kids because he had to. 

*

Victoria’s watching Ava play with Abi, she loves being an Auntie and a Mum but seeing them come together is even better. 

“Here you go babe” Ellis said handing her a cup of tea. 

“Oh lovely, thanks babe” Victoria said smiling. 

“You didn’t sleep much last night, you kept tossing and turning” Ellis said. Victoria sighed. 

“I’m sorry, I just can’t sleep much with everything that’s going on” Victoria replied. 

“Eh it’s fine, I just want you to know you can talk to me whenever you want. I’m here, we’ll try and do the best we can for Diane” Ellis asked softly. 

“Thank you, it means a lot you being here with me” Victoria said with a soft smile. 

“What are fiancé’s for right? I’m not going anywhere, you’ve got me forever and so has our little girl” Ellis said. Victoria nodded. 

“Uncle Ellis, play princesses” Ava shouted from the floor. 

“Again? I think Auntie Vic should play” Ellis replied. 

“No, you look better with the dress” Ava said. Victoria laughed. 

“Now that’s a good one. I’m gonna have a shower, you be alright with these two princess?” Victoria asked amused. Ellis rolled his eyes. 

“We’ll be fine, you go take as long as you need” Ellis said. Victoria kissed his head and disappeared upstairs. 

“Now come on girls, how about we plan a surprise for Mummy and Auntie Vic” Ellis said as he walked over to them playing on the floor.


End file.
